Destiel, is real
by kamilabpp
Summary: ¿Cómo realmente le afectó a Dean su charla con Marie? Esa loca fan de supernatural que incluso creo en su escuela una obra de ellos y mencionó por primera vez a Dean la palabra Destiel. One-Shot Destiel


La primera vez Sam le habló a Dean acerca de los foros en internet que escriben de "Sam y Dean" quedó con un trauma permanente en su cabeza. Con el tiempo, y los libros de "Supernatural" se terminó por acostumbrar a que los emparejaran, y los confundieran con un matrimonio. Por ello cuando tuvieron ese extraño caso en esa molesta obra de Supernatural, que incluyó la buenísima canción _Carry on weyward son_ , no terminó vomitando cada vez que lo mencionaban. Esa chica Marie, definitivamente estaba loca al decir todas esas tonterías; pero al recordar la conversación de ella sobre _ese tema_ fue lo que rebasó el vaso…

 **Flash Back**

 _Fueron a ese lugar por una profesora que desapareció._

 _Se bajó del Impala junto con Sam, y, entró al auditorio, escuchó una voz diciendo "idiotas" lo que le recordó a Bobby, y cuando volteó a ver quién lo dijo, descubrió que era Bobby, o mejor dicho, una muy mala copia de Bobby. Lo mismo cuando vio una mala imitación de Cass. Y la mala música de musical del teatro, creyó que se iba a desmayar por ello._

 _Cuando la chica se puso a hablarle de la mierda de los sentimientos, del melodrama de los chicos -mientras veían unas malas copias de Sam y Dean hablar-, él la interrumpió y le preguntó_

 _-¿Por qué están tan cerca uno del otro?_

 _-¡Ups! Razones- dijo con un toque de misterio_

 _-Sabes que son hermanos ¿Verdad?- preguntó con un toque de irritación_

 _-¡Dah! Obvio, pero es el subtexto_

 _Esa vez realmente le dieron unas ganas de quemar todo el auditorio, e incluso si no tuviera la marca de Caín, lo quemaría también._

 _Luego de dar un recorrido por todo el lugar Dean se aseguró de que no hubiese nada sobrenatural. Estaba hablando con Marie sobre lo que sucedió luego de él último libro de Supernatural publicado._

 _-Voy a tener que enviarte unos enlaces de ficción después…- comenzó a decirle la chica_

 _Entonces su mirada se fijó en dos personas, una estaba vestida con la ropa de Cass, que para él solamente le quedaba bien a su angelito, ya que el impermeable le quedaba grande lo que le daba un toque adorable, y la otra estaba vestida como Dean, que para su opinión él se veía mil veces más sexy, por supuesto._

 _-Uhmm… la gente hoy en día lo llama "abrazarse"- le explicó Marie, como si él fuese una especie nueva de retrasado_

 _Por un segundo Dean sintió pánico de que le descubriesen por los libros lo que siente por Cass, él jamás ha leído los libros, pero de todas formas no es posible que lo supiesen, él no estaba enamorado, solo le tenía mucho cariño, mucho, a decir verdad, demasiado, jamás demostró antes algo así como "amor", he intentaba no pensar en eso._

 _-¿Eso está en el espectáculo?- preguntó sonando en tono serio intentando cubrir el millón de emociones que estaban en su interior al pensar en qué pasaría si de verdad esos dos fueran él y Cass, realmente no quería que la chica se enterara de que el supuesto Dean sentía algo por Cass, o alguien más pudo haberse dado cuenta como Sam, ya que él prácticamente está todo el día con Dean_

 _-No, Siobhan y Kristen son pareja en la vida real- contestó como si nada la chica, lo que hiso a Dean sentir un gran alivio, quizás no todos se daban cuenta- aunque exploramos la naturaleza del Destiel en el segundo acto_

 _Y ahí se perdió completamente._

 _\- Lo siento ¿Qué?- preguntó Dean incrédulo ¿era enserio? ¿Esa loca fan de Supernatural planeaba emparejarlo con Cas? No le molestaba eso, lo que le molestaba era que todo mundo se enterara de ello, pero quizás lo hacía porque luego no quería que todos piensen que es un idiota que lleva enamorado de Cass un laaargo tiempo y que no es capaz de decírselo ni siquiera a sí mismo. Robarle un par de besos en los labios mientras dormía-siendo humano- no era una declaración de amor, bueno, para Dean lo era._

 _-Es solo subtexto- otra vez con el trasfondo, pensó Dean- pero, por otra parte, ya sabes, no puedes deletrear subtexto sin la palabra; S-E-X-O_

 _Dean asintió pensativamente;_ _ **S**_ _-u-b-_ _ **E-X-**_ _t-_ _ **O.**_ _¿Qué demonios? ¿Esa chiquilla pensaba que él tenía ese tipo de relación con Cass? Bueno querer es muy distinto a tener, y él y su pequeño nerd con alas aún no estaban en esa etapa._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

-No lo entiendo- dijo Sam mientras salía junto con Dean del auditorio.

-Yo tampoco- dijo molesto, aun sin creer que esa chiquilla pensase que tenía ese tipo de relación con Cass

-Bueno… ¿No debería ser Deastiel?- preguntó Sammy

-¿Enserio? ¿Ese es tu problema con _esto_?- inquirió más enojado refiriéndose a todo el enredo _Destiel_

-No, por supuesto que no es mi problema-respondió riéndose de las reacciones de Dean. A veces este podía ser muy necio en cuando a sus sentimientos, pero realmente parecía molestarle que pareciera que él tenía ese tipo de relación con Cass, pero él tenía que hacer su jugada y Sam planeaba ayudarlo- Ya sabes ¿Qué hay sobre Sastiel… Samstiel?

-Vale está bien ¿Sabes qué?- le cortó molesto, si había algo que le molestase más que Destiel, sin duda eso es Samstiel, Cass es suyo, solamente suyo, y el hecho de solo imaginarlo con Sam le daban ganas de cortarle la cabeza a este- Vas a hacer una cosa, donde te callas de una puta vez por siempre

Sam quería reir por aquello, ¿realmente Dean era tan celoso con Cass y no lo notaba?

Y cuando se iba a subir al auto fue peor, ya que Sam preguntó

-¿Casdean?

-Cierra la boca- se volteó a mirarlo, estaba por explotar, y si escuchaba una palabra más acerca de Destiel lo haría- entra en el auto-ordenó.

XXX

Está escuchando los mismos discos de siempre, sus canciones favoritas, en ese momento sonaba "Cherry Pie" de Warrant, no pudo evitar pensar en Cass

 _She´s my cherry pie_ (Ella es mi pastel de cereza)

Pensó en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, tan azules como el océano, siempre tan fijos en él, observando nada que no sea a él, aun cuando lo descubría mirando y este intentaba cubrir un obvio rubor en sus mejillas. Cass era inocente. Lo que lo ponía, y bastante.

 _Cool drink of wáte sush a sweet surprise_ (Bebida de agua fresca, que dulce sorpresa)

Pensó también su sonrisa, casi invisible, que siempre que aparecía era únicamente causada por Dean. No pudo evitar imaginarlo bailando esa canción para él, en cámara lenta, con poca ropa, o con nada de ropa.

 _Tastes so good make a grown man cry_ (Sabe tan bien que hace que un hombre grande llore)

Pensó en su cuello, siempre tan listo pasa ser devorado y marcado por él, pensó en su pecho, en su vientre, en sus piernas, en su trasero, lamentablemente no tenía la oportunidad de verlos nunca ya que siempre traía ese impermeable.

 _Sweet Cherry Pie…_ (Dulce pastel de cereza)

Y el espectáculo se detuvo. Miró a Sam molesto por parar la música y sacarlo de sus pensamientos, sus muy placenteros pensamientos con su hermoso ángel.

Sam tenía la mirada clavada en Dean.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este último exasperado

-¿Por qué sonríes como idiota por esta canción?

-¿Qué?- preguntó nuevamente sintiendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas, por caer en cuenta de lo que imaginaba- No estaba sonriendo

-Dean- dice Sam con paciencia- si lo estabas, quizás no te has dado cuenta, pero pensabas en algo

-No Sam, no pensaba en algo, enserio, déjalo

-Tienes razón, no pensabas en algo- dijo Sam, mirándolo fijamente, mientras comenzaba a sonreír- pensabas en _alguien_

-Sammy, si sigues con eso voy a hacer que bajes del auto y tendrás que ir andando

-Bien, bien- se rindió- como sea es mi culpa por interrumpir tus pensamientos sucios con un inocente angelito

Dean lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo no estaba pensando en eso, y gracias por recordarme que estaba molesto porque ahora todos se dan cuenta que estoy colado por Cass, y yo no me doy cuenta que todos se dan cuenta de eso

-Dean ¿realmente crees que nadie se da cuenta? A veces eres bastante obvio, claro que no lo notas, pero como te conozco yo _si_ lo noto, siempre te quedas mirando a Cass por minutos, minutos que por cierto se hacen eternos, él también a ti te mira bastante. Además a veces también sin darte cuenta… eres como un poco… _demasiado_ posesivo con él

-¿Qué? Eso no es…

-Dean, es verdad, lo sabes, yo lo sé, Metatron lo sabe, Meg lo sabía, Crowley lo sabe, _todos_ se dan cuenta…

-Ya he dicho que dejes todo este tema del _Destiel_ – le cortó molesto

-Como quieras- respondió cruzándose de brazos. Era más que obvio que Dean no hablaría más del tema- De todas formas, lo que digo enserio ¿es Sastiel o Samstiel? Porque estoy seguro…

-¡Sam!- rugió Dean exasperado- ¡basta! ¡Sastiel o Samstiel o lo que sea da igual! ¡Eso _jamás_ sucederá! ¡Cass es mío! ¿Entiendes? ¡M-I-O!

-¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí está! Eres posesivo con él

-Una palabra más y juro por Dios que vas a tener que caminar.

Dean puso nuevamente su música y no hablaron más del tema.

XXX

Sam atravesó la puerta con Dean pisándole los talones, por fin llegaron al cuarten luego de un largo rato en el Impala. Se encontró con un Cass sentado en una silla, chequeando unos libros, seguramente buscando alguna cura para Dean, o como encontrar a Metatron para recuperar su gracia.

-Hey Cass- saludó Dean, Sam juraría que parecía un poco incómodo

-Hola Dean, Sam- le saludó- ¿Cómo les fue en el caso?

-Resuelto- contestó Sam- la verdad fue un caso bastante interesante ¿sabes por qué, Cass?- preguntó sentándose al lado de este, a la vez que sonreía perversamente

-¿Por qué?-preguntó este con ese toque inocente que tanto le caracterizaba

Dean rezaba mentalmente para que Sam no le dijese nada a Cass sobre lo que le dijo Marie, quizás él ángel se sentirá incómodo con todo ese tema, o peor, le dará igual y diría algo cómo "eso jamás sucederá, somos amigos".

-Bueno pues porqué, realmente no lo sé… -rio un poco Sam y siguió hablando- Cass si tú y yo fuéramos pareja ¿Crees que suena mejor Sastiel o Samstiel?

Dean frunció el ceño, estaba bastante seguro de que Sam lo hacía para molestarlo, pero preguntarle algo así a Cass, haciendo al ángel tartamudear y sonrojarse adorablemente, era algo que solamente Dean tenía derecho de hacer.

-Sam, no lo molestes más

\- Bien, de todas formas- dijo caminando hacia su habitación- siempre supe que a ustedes dos les gusta el Destiel- y con eso se fue

Cass frunció el ceño, y ladeo su cabeza confuso, con ese gesto que era tan inocente miró a Dean.

-¿A qué se refería?

Dean iba matar a Sam, o peor, mandarlo nuevamente al infierno con Lucifer.

-Uhmm… a Destiel, tu… tu sabes, tu y yo, Dean, Castiel, ¿Entiendes? Siendo una pareja...

-Eso es ridículo- dijo Cass

A Dean se le cortó la respiración ¿ridículo? ¿Realmente pensaba que estar con Dean sería ridículo? Intentó no mostrar lo afectado que se sentía por ello, asique carraspeó y habló

-Claro que lo es

-Si- siguió hablando Cass- es imposible que yo te guste, a ti te gustan las mujeres, yo soy un ángel

La expresión de Cass era de tristeza, espera ¿Cass estaba triste?

-No siempre- respondió Dean- hubo un tiempo que me gustó un ángel

-¿Quién?

\- Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo pero él es demasiado inocente, es tierno, recuerdo que cuando estaba como un poco loco tenía una extraña fascinación con las abejas, tiene un gesto muy característico de ladear su cabeza hacia un lado con expresión adorable cuando no entiende algo- se acercó a Cass hasta que la distancia fue casi nula- y muero por besarlo ahora

-¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar. Eso le sonaba familiar.

-Empieza con T y termina con U- fue todo lo que dijo antes de inclinarse y posar sus labios sobre los de Cass, este cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso, eso era algo nuevo, un beso, lleno de amor.

El ángel rodeó el cuello de Dean con sus brazos mientras el beso se intensificaba, el rubio levanto a Castiel para que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y lo cargó hasta la habitación, sin dejar de besarlo y mover sus manos por todo el trasero de Cass.

Dean lo recostó en la cama y se colocó sobre él, le besó un par de veces el cuello y lo mordió

-Cass ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto? Quiero decir… no tienes tu gracia, y estas bastante débil por…- el ángel lo calló con un beso

-Estoy bien, ahora mejor que nunca, so… solo quiero sentirte, tu sabes, haciéndomelo- murmuró sonrojándose aún más

-Bien, pero debo advertirte que he esperado un laaargo tiempo para esto así que no puedes arrepentirte

Sin decir más le quito con agresividad el impermeable, el traje, luego la camiseta. Se inclinó para morder su cuello y dejar marcas, para luego susurrarle en el oído

-Estoy corrompiéndote, angelito

-Ah, Dean- gimió- ya me has corrompido hace bastante tiempo, ¡Ah!- gritó al ser mordido nuevamente

-Dean iba preguntarte si…- dijo Sam entrando a la habitación- ¡Oh por Dios!- gritó saliendo y cerrando la puerta rápidamente

Castiel estaba paralizado, y Dean parecía shockeado, pero luego comenzó a reír estrepitosamente

-¿Qué es tan divertido? Tu hermano acaba de descubrirnos, no le veo la gracia- preguntó Cass mirándole curioso

-Nada, nada, voy a seguir- dijo riendo un poco y besando nuevamente a Cass quien se puso realmente nervioso al sentir sus pantalones siendo bajados junto con la ropa interior- hey relájate ¿sí? Solo respira hondo

-S…si, está bien- dijo con voz queda intentando serenarse, y no mostrar lo muy nervioso que estaba, los humanos muchas veces cubrían sus emociones, él lo aprendió de ellos, aunque quizás no muy bien

Cuando Cass ya estaba completamente desnudo, Dean se desnudó a si mismo rápidamente, si esperaba un minuto más para esto explotaría. Por fin tenía a Cass, ahí, consigo, por fin podía hacer lo que esperó por tanto tiempo. Jamás pensó que se enamoraría tanto de alguien, tanto que quisiera protegerlo con su vida de todo el mundo, de los ángeles y los demonios. A partir de ese momento el que lo intentase apartar de Cass, quien sea que fuera, era su enemigo.

Dean le separó las piernas mientras le besaba el pecho, sentía las temblorosas manos de Castiel aferrarse a su cabello, sin fuerza, de seguro si tuviera su gracia de vuelta le habría dolido la forma en la que se aferraba, pero Cass estaba débil

-¿Cass estas…?

-Si me preguntas nuevamente si tengo la suficiente energía para hacerlo contigo, voy a decirte que no, a pesar de que si la tenga

Dean soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento, entonces sigo…

Besó nuevamente su pecho, y fue bajando beso por beso hasta llegar a su cadera, la respiración de Cass se hizo aún más pesada y pequeños gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

-Ah- gimió al sentir como su erecto miembro era chupado por Dean, pero luego este se separó y puso tres dedos frente a Cass

-Chúpalos-le indicó, a lo que Cass obedientemente accedió, los ojos de Dean oscurecieron de lujuria al observar los labios de Cass envolverse en sus dedos, pero reprimió las ganas de intercambiarlos por su miembro.

Dean quitó los dedos de la boca del ángel, para luego dirigirlos a la entrada de este. Introdujo uno.

-¡Dean!-gimió Cass tanto por dolor como por placer, esa era una nueva sensación para él, el rubio besó sus muslos para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco

-Cass, eres tan deseable- susurró a la vez que introducía un segundo dedo, lo que provocó que Cass arqueara su espalda, necesitaba a Dean, lo necesitaba ahora. Introdujo otro dedo.

-¡Oh, Dean!-gritó tan fuerte que seguro se escuchó al otro lado del cuartel

-Hey- Dean le beso los labios- shh, no quiero que Sam escuche

-P..pero si ya nos vio-habló con un poco de dificultad-sa…sabe lo que estamos ha…haciendo

-Lo sé, pero soy el único que puede escuchar tus adorables gemidos- dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo, quitó los dedos y se quitó lo más rápido que pudo los pantalones y su ropa interior, alineó su erección con la entrada de Cass- Lo haré con cuidado ¿sí?

-So…solo hazlo-se quejó rodeando el cuello de Dean con sus brazos y separando más sus piernas. Sintió como el otro se introducía cada vez más en él, era doloroso, pero más placentero, y estaba seguro de que así sería. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se detuvo, para luego comenzar a moverse- ¡Dean!-gritó nuevamente, por lo que este le tapó la boca con una mano.

-He dicho que no grites tan alto- susurró en su oído- no me hagas amordazarte

Castiel asintió y Dean apartó la mano, para tomarlo de las caderas y comenzar un vaivén, primero iba despacio, pero a medida que embestía iba aumentando la velocidad.

-¡Dean! ¡Oh! ¡Dean!-gritó cada vez que Dean tocaba ese punto que lo llevaba al cielo y devuelta-¡No puedo más! ¡Dean!

Dean aumentó aún más la velocidad, volviendo el ritmo a uno casi desenfrenado

-¡Dios, Cass, ere…eres tan estrecho! ¡Me encantas!-dijo embistiendo con fuerza

-¡Dean! Ya no puedo más, voy a ¡Ah! ¡Dean!- gritó llegando al éxtasis, a la vez que se corría en su propio vientre y en el de Dean, quien se corrió un par de envestidas después

-¡Cas!

Dean se tumbó sobre Castiel aun dentro de él, y acarició sus muslos con cariño, con amor, y le besó en los labios.

-Te-tengo que ducharme-dijo Cass sonrojándose un poco por la mirada que Dean le brindaba a su cuerpo

-Creí que los ángeles no necesitaban ducharse

-Y así es, pero no tengo mi gracia, soy prácticamente un humano, incluso más débil que uno normal y…

-Cass- le interrumpió

-¿Sí?

-Cállate, y quédate un maldito minuto así

-Yo… uhm… está bien- dijo acariciando la espalda desnuda de Dean

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Lo dices porque no tengo mi gracia?-pregunto curioso

-Si bueno, también quiero saber qué sientes, quiero decir, te he dicho lo que siento, pero tú no me has dicho lo que sientes por mí, y de todas formas estamos en la cama desnudos y aún estoy sobre ti- Cass guardó silencio- ¿Cass?- preguntó

-Yo…

-Te amo, Cass

Eso fue todo, fin de la conversación, no mas ¿Me gustas? ¿Qué siento? ¿Es amor?

Pero Dean moría por saber la respuesta de Cass, y ahora la obtendría

-Dean…

-Cass- dijo sonando exasperado, los segundos se le hacían eternos- solo dime si sientes lo mismo o si no, vamos que no es tan difícil, ya he arruinado nuestra amistad, pero debes admitir que tu también lo has hecho ya que no me has apartado en ningún momento…

-Te amo

-Y si me quisieras apartas no habrías… ¿Qué?- preguntó mirando fijamente esos profundos ojos azules

-Te amo, Dean

Dean lo miraba fijamente también, ¿acababa de decir ello? Lo dijo como si nada, como si hablara del clima, con esa expresión que siempre era pacífica, a diferencia de que ahora tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

-¿Tu, qué?- volvió a preguntar

-Te amo, Dean

-Dilo de nuevo- fue una orden, no una petición

-Te amo, Dean- volvió a repetir mirando un punto inexacto de la habitación

-Dilo…- comenzó Dean tomándole la barbilla haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos- mirándome

-Te amo, Dean- dijo nervioso- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo exactamente para que lo entiendas?

-Con un millón será suficiente

Cass frunció el ceño y ladeó su cabeza.

-Pero que diferencia habría si la digo una, con si la digo un millón, no entiendo…

Dean le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-Deberías callarte alguna vez- dijo besándole cariñosamente la mejilla, Cass dijo algo que Dean no logró entender, entonces retiró la mano- ¿Qué?- preguntó

-Que tengo sueño- dijo cerrando los ojos y bostezando

-Duerme entonces- Cass cerró sus ojos y Dean dedujo que ya se había quedado dormido por su forma de respirar, alcanzó una manta y le cubrió con ella- Dulces sueños, angelito

Entonces salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Sam sentado leyendo unos libros.

-Acabas de dejarme con un trauma permanente Dean- se quejó viéndolo entrar

-Es tu culpa por no tocar

-Es tu culpa por no cerrar bien,-dijo pasándose una mano por la cara- pero al menos deduje que tengo razón sobre algo

-Ah ¿Si? ¿Y qué es eso?-preguntó comiendo uno de los pasteles que estaban sobre la mesa

-Destiel, es real


End file.
